


"My Daughter" "My Child"

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OneShotsAndShorts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Narrative of a couple of kids who grew up. Death involved.





	"My Daughter" "My Child"

\-----------

 

There were two friends. A boy and a girl. The boy was silly and innocent. The girl was mature and smart. He likes to be tidy and clean. She was very messy.

 

\--------

 

Then one day, the boy came upon a small child. She was all alone and the boy thought of bringing her home. So he did. He and his friend wanted to be her parents.

 

\---------------

 

They took turns playing with her. They also fought over what her name should be. Finally, they agreed on one. Casey "Bubble" Egbert.

 

\------------------------------

 

Casey was happy. She finally had a family. She wasn't lonely. They taught her many things, like magic and how to fight monsters. It was fun.

 

\------------

 

Her mother decided to move in with her girlfriend. She visits them when it's her turn to watch her. Her moms girlfriend is very nice and Casey likes her. Now she has two moms.

 

\---------------

 

Her dad how ever...he took this chance to stop pretending as much. She's worried about him. He stopping eating and his smiles gotten even faker. He would lock himself up and play the piano.

 

\-------------------

 

It hurt to see him like this, but had to bare with it and smile. Just like him. It was hard. He does it for her. None of his friends noticed. She cried, but said nothing, clutching his shirt. Then he fell in love. He started eating again. ~

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It was great. He was smiling more genuinely and she was happy. They dated for a long time. Her dad would invited her to eat dinner with them. Apparently, none of his friends knew they were dating at all.

 

\------------

 

Then war broke out and Casey died. Her father grieved. His smile ever so fake. His girl friend broke up with him, but they're still friends and she comforts him.

 

\--------------------

 

He stopped eating again. He'd cry by himself. The piano taking him a way from the world. He watched the life drain from her eyes. He was not okay.

 

\---------

 

Then his Ex fought her twin brother. It was over him. The twin was in love with him. He did not feel the same. She died by her brothers hands.

 

\---------------------------

 

He broke. Her death was the last straw. He made a deal with the murderer. Submit to him and he will sign the peace treaty.

 

\----------------------

 

He would cry and the twin would comfort him. He only saw her. But then he started seeing him. He couldn't refuse him no matter how hard he tried.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

They got married and had two kids. As tradition, the one who bares the children must leave with the kids and raise them alone.

 

\--------------

 

When the children were of age. They must leave the house and live on their own. That's were they defied tradition. They stayed with their "mother' and he never returned to his husband. Who was mad.

 

\------------------------------

 

Their father searched for their "mother". They hid from him. He got desperate. They were told by their "mother" everything about their father and about himself as well.

 

\-----------------

 

hey looked up to their "mother" and adopted sister and loved them. Their older sister was dead, but she understood "mother" well. They were then found by father. ~

 

\---------------------

 

The children thought it was best if "mother" stayed with father. He would keep him safe. He stayed with him and could never leave. Trapped like a caged bird, A DOVE.

 

**(-THE END-)**


End file.
